On The Wings of The Fae
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Faes don't like being indebted to people and thanks to a meddling wizard the six courts come together in six unusual faes. They come to help Thorin Oakenshield and his company take back their homeland. Rated M for a reason for certain chapters in this story. Discontinued rewrite planned.
1. Chapter 1

On The Wings of the Fae

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Faes don't like being indebted to people and thanks to a meddling wizard the six courts come together in six unusual faes. They come to help Thorin Oakenshield and his company take back their homeland.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, but I do own Rhoswen, Eolande, Nixie, Shaylee, Orlaith, and Breena, and their families.

Authoress Note: I know that I have a Hobbit/Lord of the Rings story that has fae in it and I wanted to try something different this time with the faes. I read up a little bit more on them and came up with this. This might take me a little bit longer to write than the other stories that I am working on, but I will try to keep up with the updates. I have other stories that I will updating soon as well. I know that you must be tired of me uploading new stories, but I feel like it will be fun and it gives me something to do. I know that I have many of them that need to be updated and I will get to them. I promise you that I will update them. It just might take me a bit for me to update them if I still can if SOPA isn't passed. Which I am truly hoping that they won't pass it. I hope that you enjoy this story because it takes a while for something this good to come out of my mind. It took me a while to get the pairings figured out. I usually like to know what the pairings are before I begin writing the story. Sometimes that does not always work out for me. I do have the pairings down fairly well. The pairings are Bilbo/OC, Dwalin/OC, Thorin/OC, Kili/OC, Fili/OC, and Bofur/OC. They will be slow burning relationships though. Without further ado Chapter One of On the Wings of the Fae.

Pairings- Bilbo/OC, Dwalin/OC, Thorin/OC, Kili/OC, Fili/OC, and Bofur/OC.

Chapter 1

The Fall of Erebor

Waiting was the hardest for anyone who had escaped Erebor when it was attacked by the dragon, Smaug. But the day had started out nice with the royals of the six fairy courts. Now the dwarves and the six fairy courts had to escape from Erebor. They had made it to Lake town and were waiting for others to show up that had gotten away from Erebor and the dragon.

The faes were all together in a large group. One was missing though. The King of the Winter Court hadn't arrived yet and it made the Queen worry about her husband.

"Your husband will be here." Said a male fae that wore a silver crown on his head. His blond hair was almost to his shoulders and he had green eyes. His orange wings fluttered a little bit. He was the crowned prince of the Spring Court. He was trying his best to reassure the Queen of the Winter Court that her husband would be coming to them. He could only hope that he was not wrong. He could only hope that the Winter Court King was not dead.

The Queen of the Winter Court looked at him. Her black hair that had what looked like ice crystals was tied back in braids and put into a bun and her icy blue eyes were filled with tears and concern for her missing husband. She after all had her children with her and it wasn't fair that if her husband was dead that meant that their son, Suelita would have to take over as King of the Winter Court and she already knew that her 29 year old son was not ready for that. If her husband was dead she was going to have to rule until her son turned 50 which was the age that they would be classified as an adult. She couldn't say words to the young prince of the fae of the Spring Court. She couldn't even form them at the moment. She looked at her daughter.

The Queen of the Winter Court was worried about her 23 year old daughter. She knew that her daughter was very close to her husband. But that hadn't stopped the 23 year old from running off earlier in the day to look around Erebor a place that she hadn't been to. She was concerned that her daughter was going to blame herself if her father didn't return to her.

The Queens icy blue eyes looked up and saw Thorin the crowned prince of Erebor helping his grandfather King Thror to the other survivors that had gotten out of the mountain that was now completely taken over by Smaug the Fire Drake of the north. "Suelita watch your sister." She said to her son.

Suelita looked at his mother with his icy blue eyes and nodded his head knowing that his mother was going to talk to the ones that had just gotten there. He moved over to his sister and pulled her close to him. "Everything will be fine." He said to her softly brushing some of her raven haired icy looking strands away from her fearful face.

His sister buried her face into his black tunic that he wore. Her small hands gripping tightly onto the black fabric making her pale skin even more paler with how tight her grip was.

The Queen of the Winter Court moved around those who were sitting on the grounds in blankets trying to keep warm. Her icy blue eyes held fear. She was hoping that her husband hadn't died. She wouldn't know what to tell her 29 and 23 year old children. "King Thror." She said coming up to the two royals of Erebor.

Thror looked at the Queen of the Winter Court. "Queen Rhiannon." He said softly. His voice wasn't as strong as it should have been for a King.

"Where is my husband?" She questioned, her voice was breathless. Like she was hoping that news of her husband was a good sign that he was alive and well.

Thorin looked down at the ground. He had seen her husband. He wasn't sure how Rhiannon was going to take the news that he had on her husband. Since he was the last one that had seen him. He had been thinking of how he was going to tell the news to Rhiannon, Suelita, and the young Nixie who he had spent sometime with before this had happened.

_Flashback_

_"Go Thorin!" Yelled the King of the Winter Court, as he shoved another dwarf underneath the tail of the dragon._

_Thorin looked at him , his blue eyes locked onto the King's icy blue eyes. His eyes held fear and the King of the Winter Court had determination written in his. "Not without you."_

_"Go Thorin." He yelled again._

_"Not without you King Kailen." Thorin shouted over the loud noise that the dragon was making._

_"Get your grandfather and get out of here!" He ordered the 24 year old prince._

_"What am I supposed to tell your wife?"_

_"Tell her I died protecting you." He yelled as the tail of the dragon hit him in the chest sending him flying into the wall._

_"NO!" Thorin yelled loudly. He couldn't believe what he had seen. He hadn't expected to see the death of his friend's father. The very girl that he had taken a liking to with in just the few days that they were there. He had begun to care for the Winter Court's princess and now he was going to have to tell her that her father had passed away trying to get his people out. He didn't know how any of them would be reacting to the death of the King of the Winter Court faes._

Present

Thorin tried to think of what to say to Rhiannon about her husband. He looked over Rhiannon's shoulder and saw Nixie pressed against her brother's chest in fear. He could never hurt her not like this, but he knew that he needed to tell them that their father and their mother that her husband would not be returning. Thorin looked down at his booted feet trying to come up with an answer for Rhiannon. He was afraid of what Rhiannon was going to say. He was afraid that she was going to scream at him.

"Prince Thorin… where is my husband?" Rhiannon asked again. She was hoping that Thorin would be able to tell her some good news.

Thorin swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to bob. He looked up and his blue eyes locked with Rhiannon's icy blue eyes. He knew that this was bad when he saw the hopefulness in her eyes. "He…" He started out and then stopped quickly. He closed his eyes in pain. "He didn't make it out of the mountain."

Rhiannon's eyes widened. Her husband didn't make it out of the mountain. Why hadn't he? "What happened?"

"He was trying to get everyone else out of the mountain." He said softly. His voice was so soft that it was hard for his father to hear who was only a few feet away, but Rhiannon had heard him.

Rhiannon took a deep breath. She felt tears come to her eyes. She was going to have to rule the Winter Court without her husband and until her son was of age to become King of the Winter Court. Something that she was not ready for at all.

Thorin looked and noticed that Nixie was looking at him. He felt his heart drop when he saw the look that was on her face. He didn't want to see the hurt washing over her face. He wanted her to be happy not sad, but the fall of Erebor and losing her father was something that was something that couldn't be helped.

Nixie ran away from her brother and the company that had gotten away from the mountain.

Thorin rushed away from his grandfather's side and past Rhiannon and went after Nixie. He couldn't allow her to mourn to herself. It wasn't going to be an easy thing. He caught up to her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Thorin pulled her close to his body.

Her head buried into his blue tunic.

He felt the cold tears slipped out of her eyes and hit his tunic. He shivered when he felt the tears hitting his warm skin. They were colder than what he thought that they would be. He tried not to shiver due to the coldness. He was there to keep her calm. He wanted to be the one that calmed her down. He felt like it was his fault that her father had died. He didn't want her to blame him for this happening. "I am sorry." He whispered to her softly.

Nixie's hands tightened on his blue tunic causing her hands to grow even more white. She couldn't believe that her father had died saving the dwarves and dwarves had saved them because they were guests in Erebor. "This is not your fault." She whispered softly into his tunic.

He brushed a strand of her black ice crystal like hair behind her small pointed ear. He wasn't about to tell her that he felt like it was his fault because he had been the one that had seen her father alive and well and he had also been the person that seen him die.

Nixie looked up at him. She had seen the hurt look that he had in his eyes. She had lost her father, but he had lost his home. They both had lost something that day. "Thorin." She whispered softly.

Thorin looked down and his blue eyes locked with her icy blue eyes. "Yes?" He said softly.

She smiled a small sad smile. "If you decide to get your homeland back in the future… let me know." She looked at the ground for a moment. "I will help you reclaim it."

Thorin looked at her with wide eyes. "I doubt that it will be possible." He told her softly.

She shook her head. "Nothing is impossible Thorin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1 of On the Wings of the Fae. Please let me know what you think. I really want this to be a good story. Kind of like The Second Daughter story that i am working so hard on. I also worked very hard on this one. I want to know what you guys think of this. I know that I really didn't introduce the faes too well, but you will get the backstory of them soon enough I promise. It might take me a bit to get into the actual plot line of the movies and it will be different this time due to the fact that I am working very hard of trying my best not to make them the same. You will learn about the six fae courts throughout this story. There will be chapters in here where Thorin might make visits to where the faes live which I haven't decided 100% yet due to the fact that my brain isn't being that kind to me. But I think that I might be doing that due to the fact that this story will most likely be the longest story that I write in a long time. But which court should Thorin have interactions with first Seelie, Unseelie, Winter, Spring, Summer, or Autumn Court? Well anyways I want to know how I am doing with just starting this story out. Hopefully it isn't choppy. I don't like starting my stories out choppy because that always means a bad thing and it makes me sad when they are choppy. But leave a review and I will try to get this one updated as soon as I can. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Wings of The Fae. I know it took me a bit to get this next chapter up and I am sorry about that. I did try my best to get this out in a time that it would make it easy for both me and my readers to enjoy it, but I guess my brain decided not to be so kind to me this time. It decided that I was going to have a writer's block with this chapter. Sadly it is going to take a bit to get to the real story of the Hobbit. I do apologise for that. I have been working very hard for this story. I decided that it was best that you get the taste of each of the fae homes and the faes themselves. So I decided on which order of the faes you would see. Seeing the fact that Thorin would be travelling at the beginning of this means that he would probably run into the faes at some point or another. So the order of the faes will not be revealed until I decide to reveal them to you when I write the chapter. It gives something to look forward to. This will be set a year after Erebor had fallen. Now there will be information on the faes that is for sure. It may be a bit confusion in this when I describe the faes to you lovely readers, but I did read up on faes and did my homework. That is why it took me so long to get this chapter up. I apologize for that. I really wanted to make sure that I got my faes right. It might take six chapters to get this all up for him meeting with the faes. He is going to be working for them making them weapons and maybe he will be training them. I haven't quite figured that out just yet. I also am watching both of the Hobbit movies at this time while writing this chapter. So it really helped me get out of my writers block. Without further ado chapter 2 of On Wings of the Fae.

Chapter 2

Coldness in a Heart

Thorin pulled his travelling cloak closer to his body as he walked through the snow towards the land of the Winter faes. He was slightly nervous about coming back to the world of the faes and seeing the faes again. After what had happened a year ago he wasn't sure if they would accept him being there. But he needed to help his people and working among men wasn't a good idea at the moment. For the race of man didn't trust the race of dwarves afraid that they would rob them blind.

He looked up at the icy gates that led into the land of the Winter faes. He took a deep breath and went inside. He rubbed his cold hands together, as he walked up the narrow path. He was wondering what Nixie and her family would say when he arrived there. He turned his head when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned there was nothing there. He blinked a few times in confusion. He turned his head and began to walk again.

Thwap ! A snowball had hit him right in the back of his head. He turned sharply looking around when he heard giggling. The sound of tinkling bells is what it sounded like to him. He looked from where the giggling was coming from. "Come out." He growled out in Khazul.

Nixie came out showing herself to Thorin. She crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Thorin."

Thorin's blue eyes widened. He hadn't expected Nixie to be right there in front of him. Pale flesh, black hair with ice crystals, and icy blue eyes. She looked a lot different now wearing a black dress that was see through on the shoulders. She didn't even wear something that would keep her warm in this climate. How on earth was she keeping warm.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side. She had to admit that she was curious of why Thorin was here. She thought that she would never see him again. But this was a surprise to her seeing him right there in front of her. What news was he carrying upon himself. What burden did he hold? She wasn't sure if he was going to intrust his news with her, but she could only hope. It had been a year since the fall of Erebor and she still had nightmares of what had happened. She remembered that Thorin had been the one that had saved her life once during the dragon attack. Which she was thankful for and was indebted to him.

"I am looking for work." He told her softly.

Nixie took his warm hand in her cold hand.

Thorin tried not to shiver when her cold hand made contact with his warm hand. He had forgotten that she had cold hands. Much colder than he had ever felt in his life. He felt his heart skip a beat. No, he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with her. He still blamed himself for what had happened to her father, Kalien's death. He looked away from her.

"Why do you look away from me Thorin?" She asked her voice soft. She sounded hurt. It hurt her that Thorin was not looking at her.

Thorin didn't say a word to her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt her cold hand rest against his cheek and she made him look at her.

"Come with me. I am sure that mother will wish to speak with you on this matter." She told him, as she took his hand and led him down the narrow path towards the palace that she lived in with her mother and brother. She moved faster than what Thorin thought she would. She was in her element though. Being hidden from the eyes of men, elves, and dwarves.

Thorin looked up in awe at what he had seen. The home that Nixie stayed in was almost made of pure ice in between two trees. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen something like this in his life. He couldn't help, but wonder who had made a castle out of ice.

Nixie looked over at him and saw the look of awe that was plastered across his face. Of course someone would have that look when they saw where she lived. She couldn't help, but chuckle at Thorin's look.

Thorin scowled out at her.

She patted his arm. "You aren't the first person that has had that look Thorin." She told him with a small smile. "Not many see my home." She released his arm and walked forward. She grabbed onto the ice doors and fluttered her black wings pushing the ice door open. She turned her head a little bit and looked back at Thorin. "My mother won't be kept waiting." She said, as she turned and went inside of the palace.

Thorin bit his lip. He was hoping that this would not be a mistake by coming to the Winter faes first. He needed the work in order to help his kind from being wiped out completely. He followed Nixie. He could only hope that the queen wouldn't be upset in seeing him. He followed Nixie into the throne room. He saw Rhiannon sitting in one of the thrones.

"Nixie, where is your crown?" She asked in the language of the fae which sounded like tinkling of bells. Her icy blue eyes were on her daughter's form. She didn't approve of her daughter running around without her crown on her head.

Nixie looked at her mother. "I didn't want to lose it." She replied back in the same language as her mother. She bowed her head slightly. "I brought a visitor."

Rhiannon looked at Thorin. She stood up and walked down the icy stairs. Her icy blue eyes were locked on the 5'2 dwarf that stood next to her daughter. "What brings Thorin, Son of Thrain, Prince Under the Mountain to come into my humble home?" She asked in English looking at Thorin with a raised eyebrow. She had to admit that she thought that she would never see a dwarf grace her halls after a year of being in mourning for the loss of her husband who was killed in Erebor while trying to save others like a true king would.

Thorin looked at Rhiannon and saw how old she was beginning to look. The loss of her husband must've begun her fading process. Her skin now had a bluish tint to it.

Nixie walked up to her mother. "He is here for work mother." She said softly in their language.

Rhiannon looked at her daughter. "I believe I asked him. Not you, Nixie." She hissed out. She turned her attention to Thorin. "Now tell me what brings you here, Thorin?" Her voice was much calmer now than it was when she had spoken to Nixie.

Nixie looked down ashamed. She didn't like her mother had said. She only told her mother what Thorin had told her. He really was looking for work.

Thorin looked at Nixie and felt ashamed that he was here. "I am looking for work." He said softly.

Rhiannon finished walking down the stairs. She searched his blue eyes with her own icy blue eyes. She knew that the dwarf was now 25 years old and she could tell that he was looking for a job. She crossed her arms. She was deep in thought. "Why is Thorin, son of Thrain looking for work?" She demanded.

"The race of man does not trust us to work in their forges." Thorin said looking directly into her eyes. He hated to ask for work, but it was the only thing that he could do. His people needed money.

Rhiannon let out a sigh. She rubbed her temples knowing that Thorin Prince of Under the Mountain was going to need work in order to be able to give his people a life. She looked at her daughter. "Go and take him to the forge. Suelita should be there." She told her daughter in their native tongue.

Nixie nodded her head sharply. She turned to Thorin and grabbed his arm. She led him down towards the forge.

"What did your mother say?" He questioned the young fae that was leading him out of the palace.

Nixie went slowly towards the forge. "She told me to take you to the forge." She told him, as they walked closer and closer to the forge. She hadn't been to the forge in so long. She knew that her brother was always there working with non-cold iron to make sure that he didn't end up killing himself or anyone else for that matter. She stopped outside of the doors that were wooden instead of the ice that was seen before. She pushed the door lightly and walked inside. She turned her head and noticed that Thorin was not following her. "Come on." She told him with a small smile.

Thorin walked inside and saw the dark haired fae working hard. He hadn't expected seeing Suelita working hard in the forge. He saw the weapons that the young fae made.

Suelita looked up from his work. His pale face and skin were flushed due to all of the work that he had just got doing. He put the tip of the sword that he was making in the water. "Thorin what on earth are you doing here?" He questioned the young dwarf prince. His icy blue eyes landed on his sister. "Nixie you aren't supposed to be down here. You know that mother would not allow it."

Nixie crossed her arms. "She told me to bring him down to the forge." She said raising her eyebrow just a little bit. "She is allowing him to work here."

Suelita looked at the dwarf prince that stood next to his sister. He was surprised that his mother would allow such a thing. But he supposed that Thorin would be the one that would be the best choice to be working in the forge instead of him. He picked up his black sleeveless shirt and slipped it on over his head. His wings went through the holes that were in it. He looked back at Thorin. "I know you will work hard." He said walking towards them.

Thorin nodded his head. He had been in forges before with his grandfather when they still lived in Erebor and he was a young child. He knew that he was going to be able to make the weapons that they needed.

Suelita looked at his little sister. "Nix will you tell him what he needs to know what he is making? Since mother sent you here with him. You know what is needed." He asked using her nickname that he had given to her when she was a very small fae.

Nixie nodded her head. "Yes, Suelita. I will tell him what will be needed." She said with a small smile.

Suelita patted her on the shoulder and left the two of them in the forge.

Nixie turned her attention to Thorin.

Thorin was already slipping his coat off of his body. He removed another layer and was down to his blue tunic.

Nixie felt her heart pick up a little in beat. She wasn't expecting to see Thorin like this so up close and personal. She swallowed a little when she felt her mouth go dry. She shook her head a little bit and turn her attention to what was being planned. "The weapons that we need Thorin are swords and shields." She told him rolling up her black sleeves revealing some of the pale flesh of her arms.

"For the men correct?" Thorin asked, as he tolled up the sleeves of his blue tunic that he wore.

Nixie shook her head. Of course dwarves would think that the women in the race of the fae were not warriors when they truly were. "Not only the men." She said, as she picked up one of the swords that her brother had made. Gold was put into the handle with care making tiny ice crystals on the handle. She turned it gracefully in her hand looking at the beauty that her brother had made.

"The women too?" He questioned. He hadn't heard that women faes were warriors as well.

"Yes, we have shield maidens." She said, as she pulled the sword from its sheath. She was looking at the metal and seeing if her brother had done it correctly. She admired the work that her brother did, but it was something that a prince of the faes were not supposed to do, just like she was not to be a shield maiden, but she was. It went against all codes of conduct in the race of the faes. She put the sword back into its sheath. She looked at him. "I know that you would make us proud Thorin giving us the weapons that we need should ever the situation should arise." She moved slowly putting the sword back where she had gotten it from. She wiped her hands on her skirt of her dress.

Thorin had to admit that she was everything that he thought she would have been and so much more. He nodded his head in understanding knowing that it was fully well enough the truth that he was going to have to listen to her. Now knowing that there was shield maidens meant that when he made swords for the women meant that he was going to have to make them much more lighter than he normally would. That meant that he was going to have to work with her in making the swords for the shield maidens.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Welcome to The Winter Faes home and I hope that you'll be warm enough here." She said softly. "I know you and I will be working with one another off and on."

Thorin nodded his head knowing that it was true.

Nixie patted him on the arm and then went out of the forge allowing Thorin to begin his work on the swords that would be made for the Winter faes.

Thorin looked around the forge. This was going to be his home for the time being. He could not allow himself to fall for the young fae woman that he had spent time with a year ago. He just could not.

Nixie leaned against the wooden door. Her hands were clutched at her chest. She was trying to calm her beating heart. She closed her icy blue eyes and took a deep breath. No, Thorin was only there for work and nothing more. She couldn't think any more on Thorin. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he left and returned to his people after the work was all done here. Perhaps having Thorin there was a god send. She went back towards the palace leaving Thorin alone to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. I know that it is a fairly long chapter and I am sorry about that, but I was trying to get as much information in this chapter of explaining the Winter Court Faes to you lovely readers. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. I worked really really hard on this chapter. It took me a bit to write it due to how much research that I had to do. You can follow me on tumblr at Lunarsaturn88. I am posting stories on there as well. I am posting reader insert stories on tumblr and I also posted my story of The Second Daughter on there as well. I hope to update this story soon. I can't wait to post the next chapter up. Thorin will be meeting up with the other races of faes soon. Hopefully I will be getting into the hobbit soon. I mean it might take me a quite a few more chapters until I actually get into the story of the hobbit. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 3 of On The Wings of the Fae. This chapter will be taking place a few years later. Thorin will be no longer with the Winter faes since he has done what he needed to do there. So now we are going to see another group of faes in this chapter. They are a lot different than the Winter faes in the last chapter. Yes, Thorin is going to end up with Nixie in some point in this story if it hadn't happened while he was there in the land of the winter faes. I am not sure yet if Thorin will be with her right then and there. If Thorin does end up with Nixie while he was there it will probably be in a flashback that Nixie or Thorin have. Which there is going to be one in this chapter. I was happy that I was able to put one flashback in this chapter. It only seemed right to have one in here. It gives a little bit of insight in what happened while he was there with the Winter Faes and Nixie. Also to answer the reviewer who said that they were hoping that this was not going to follow the hobbit. It is going to follow the hobbit in a way, but since I have so many characters I am going to have to switch some things around… Ok a lot of things will have to be switched around to have a smooth flowing story like what I have in mind for this story. This group of faes that are being introduced in this chapter are the Spring Faes. Without further ado chapter 3 of On the Wings of the Fae.

Chapter 3

Hyper Faes

Two long years had passed and Thorin had done everything that the Winter Faes had asked him to. With the help from the Princess of the Winter Faes, Nixie, he was able to make the weapons for the women of the guard. Now he was travelling again away from the cold lands of the Winter Faes. He hadn't meant to leave the lands of the Winter Faes due to being so close to Nixie, but he had to due to him wanting to make a life of plenty for his people and his grandfather and father.

Thorin wouldn't admit it to himself that he would miss Nixie, but he did. When he had given the 26 year old fae a hug before leaving he had felt the cold tears leak onto his blue tunic and it made him feel so bad that he was leaving her, but he had a family to get back to. She wouldn't be accepted by his grandfather or father as a future queen of Erebor.

Thorin stopped at the blooming flowers and mushrooms that were at the entrance of the second Fae Kingdom that he was coming to. He took a deep breath. He really wished that he asked Nixie to go with him, but he knew that Nixie wouldn't set foot outside of her home ever again unless there was reason behind it. He knew that she wouldn't leave unless she had to. He had the feeling that he would most likely never see her again.

He began to walk up the path that lead up to the Spring Court home of Faes.

A male fae dressed in a green vest and brown pants jumped down pointing an arrow at Thorin. "State your business." He said growling out in anger.

Thorin's blue eyes widened. He knew that voice. It was the prince of the faes. It was Aubrey. "Aubrey."

The blond haired and green eyed male lowered his arrow from Thorin. His green eyes were wide. "What brings the Prince of Erebor, Thorin, to the Spring Court lands?" He asked confused.

"For work." He said to the blond haired prince.

Aubrey put his arrow in his quiver. "Work you say." He said looking up at Thorin. "Yes, I had word from the King of the Winter Faes, Suelita that you were working for them." He crossed his arms over his slightly tanned chest.

"Yes, I was." He said uncomfortably when he found out that Suelita had sent word about him working for them.

Aubrey smiled. "And you wish to work in our forge correct?" He asked looking at the young prince.

Thorin looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. He then nodded his head.

"Come. I am going to lead you there."

"Do I not have to meet up with the king?"

Aubrey laughed almost falling to the ground. Thorin didn't know that his father had passed away and now he was king.

Thorin looked at Aubrey confused. What had he said wrong?

"Thorin, Son of Thrain. I am the king now." He said with a cheeky smile.

Thorin's eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"After the attack on Erebor. Father passed… he named me king before he passed." Aubrey said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think it will be wise for you to work in our forge. After all I do owe you for saving so many of us. Without the help of the dwarves we wouldn't have been able to get out of Erebor and there would no longer be any royal families of the courts."

Thorin knew that was true. There would have been no more royal faes if they hadn't gotten out of Erebor. He was just surprised that Aubrey the young Spring fae prince was now King. He supposed that it was because he hadn't been able to keep up with the faes after what had happened in Erebor three years ago. He still felt bad that the dragon had taken everything away and families were forever scarred.

"Come I will take you to the forge." Aubrey said with a smile. "I am sure that you will be ready to work in a forge. I apologize that it isn't like the Winter faes home, but we can't stand the cold." The blond haired king said with a shake of his head.

The two of them began to walk towards the forge. The non royal faes were dancing around happily. Not even paying attention to the King and Thorin walking towards the forge. It was as if they were welcoming Thorin into the land of the Spring Faes.

Aubrey saw the look that Thorin was giving which was a look of pure confusion. "They are welcoming you here."

"Why?" Thorin asked, looking at the ones who were dancing. The women were dressed like Nixie had done while he was there. Hardly wearing a thing.

"Because you saved me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Thorin nodded his head in understanding.

"How is your family? Have you found a place to stay?" He questioned Thorin. He was concerned about the dwarves of Erebor. He was hoping that they would find a home to call their own. He could only hope that it wasn't going to be years until they found a place to call their home. He was hoping that they wouldn't be wandering around for too much longer.

Thorin looked at the blond haired fae. He was truly questioning him about his family. Well he guessed that he would be able to tell Aubrey about it. After all Aubrey was 12 years older than him and understood things a little bit better than most did. "They are alright." Thorin said softly. "And we are still looking for a place to live."

Aubrey nodded his head. He knew that it was hard for the dwarves to find such a home. There weren't that many mountains that weren't taken up by goblins or orcs. Dangerous creatures of the world. Something that he wouldn't wish upon anyone else to face not even people who weren't his kin. Aubrey stopped outside of a large wooden door. He pushed the door open. "This is our forge." He told Thorin looking over his shoulder at the black haired dwarf. "I am sure that you will find everything that you need here. I am sure that you talked to Princess Nixie and know that there are a few rules here that you also have to make weapons for women as well."

Of course Thorin remembered this. He had spent countless hours with Nixie perfecting the women's weapons. He had to learn to make them a lot lighter than what he had done for the Winter Fae court. But it brought back so many memories of Nixie. Something that he was hoping that wouldn't be brought back up after he had left.

_Flashback_

_Thorin pounded the metal of the sword that he was making._

_Nixie sat on one of the chairs that was in the room. She was watching him with bright icy blue eyes. Watching his hammer hit the metal over and over again. Her outfit was something that Thorin wasn't use to. A top that only covered her breasts and stopped underneath it showing all of her abdomen and a long flowing skirt._

_Thorin tried not to look up from his work at the fae woman that sat there dressed in clothes that he wasn't use to, but he knew with her being in her homeland the clothes of course would be different than the dwarves._

_"You are making it too heavy." She told him. Her voice was very soft and mischievous._

_Thorin looked up at the woman that sat there in the chair. He saw the twinkle in her icy blue eyes He had grown use to her eyes and her always looking at him. He didn't understand why the princess of the winter fae would look at him so, but he wasn't about to question her. He was afraid of what the answer might be if he did ask her why she was staring at him in such a way._

_Nixie stood up and walked towards him. "You need to lighten it up." She said, as she picked up the blade that Thorin was working on. She dropped it into the water causing the water to splash up on her burning her a little bit causing her to hiss out in pain._

_"Nix… are you alright?" Thorin asked removing the blade from her hands. He put the sword somewhere so she wouldn't get hurt on it more than she already had by having hot steaming water splashing up on her. He took her hands in his looking them over for burns._

_Nixie's eyes widened and felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't expecting Thorin to take her hands in his. Her cheeks began to turn red._

_Thorin inspected her hands making sure that they were alright. He didn't see no burns on her hands or arms. His heart began to beat faster. He had spent weeks working in their forge and having Nixie there was something that he had grown use to. Her mischievousness had become one of the things that he was use to. It was one of the things that he had grown to love._

_Nixie looked up at him. Her icy blue eyes locked with his blue ones. She hadn't been this close to Thorin in a long while. Not since Erebor had fallen and he was comforting her. Her cheeks burned maybe more than he had seen in the past._

_Thorin moved some of her black ice crystal like hair from her face. He leaned down._

_Was Thorin, the Son of Thrain going to kiss her? Aule she hoped so. She felt her breath hitch a little in her throat._

_Thorin leaned down and closed the distance between the two of them. His lips touched her soft ones. He wasn't expecting her lips to be so soft. He was going to miss her a lot when he left to continue to work in other homes to make money for his people to live comfortably._

Present Day

"Thorin…" Aubrey said. That did it. It snapped Thorin's thoughts.

Thorin felt his face went red. He had gone into a flashback and he was hoping that he wouldn't go into the thoughts of Nixie. He missed her a lot and was hoping that thinking of her was not going to be possible.

"Are you alright, Thorin?" Aubrey asked, looking at the dwarf prince with concern.

Thorin looked at Aubrey and nodded his head. "I am alright." He told the young king.

Aubrey nodded his head. He went inside of the forge.

Thorin went inside and looked around. It looked like the forge that they had in the Winter Fae lands. He was going to fit in here quite well due to how many times he was working in the Winter fae lands. He would be able to make swords as Aubrey asked him too. He just couldn't allow his thoughts go to the woman that he missed so much.

"I will leave to allow you to get to work. I am sure that the captain of the guard will be coming to see you soon." He said rubbing his arm a little bit. "She will be a little quiet. She is my cousin." He looked at Thorin. "I am sure that she will be different than Princess Nixie. Prince Thorin."

Thorin nodded his head.

Aubrey moved out of the forge. The heat that the fires was emitting was too much for him to handle at the moment. He could only hope that Thorin would keep true to his word. But he knew that he didn't have any problems knowing that Thorin would be true to his word and not double cross the Spring Faes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that there wasn't much happening in this chapter. But I suppose that this is going to be a transition chapter. It gave you the taste of how the Spring Faes are. We have four more fae races that Thorin will meet up with before things begin to transition into the next part of the story. Thorin thought about Nixie so that means he is slowly going to start turn hard hearted, but still have that heart of gold when he is around her. You'll be surprised when you see them meeting up again. It is in an unlikely circumstance when they meet up with one another again. I can say that I am having a lot of fun with the plot twists that will be happening in this story. But they won't be happening until much later in the story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I am sorry that I haven't really got into the actual plot that I want to be in yet, hopefully you all can understand that it is going to take me four more chapter before I get to the chapter that will kind of lead into the story even more. I haven't decided on which fae Thorin will be running into next. Which group would you like to see next? Unseelie, Seelie, Summer, or Autumn fae? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of On The Wings of the Fae. I know that I should have had this chapter written up sooner than this. But I am sorry. I don't have internet. So I am trying my best with writing this chapter even though I do not have the net in my own home. So I have to wait until I go over to my dads to update for the next two weeks. Thanks to someone not paying the bill for the internet. And sadly it wasn't me that was supposed to pay it. But done with my ranting and now here is the freshest chapter of On The Wings of the Fae.

Chapter 4

Kind Hearted

Another couple years had gone by and Thorin had finished his work with the Spring Court Faes. He was beginning to wonder what Nixie was up to in the other realm of the faes, but knew that he could not due to the fact that he was travelling again and this time it was to the west where more faes resided. He was going to see the Seelie court of faes this time. He had earned quite a bit of money so far and the race of man still wasn't too trusting of the young prince, which made him question the sanity of men. Still after so many years they still didn't trust them? But the faes would still trust them? He had to admit that he was glad about that though. He was able to work to try to pay back to the fae for what happened in Erebor.

He stopped outside of the gates that led to the lands of the Seelie Faes. He saw the flowers were well cared for. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if the Seelie Faes were going to be welcoming. He had forgotten which faes were which over time. He had been told the stories by his grandfather of the faes and knew that they were about as private as the dwarves. He walked down the path and saw many many flowers growing. He shook his head. This was going to be a different experience for him that is for sure. It probably wouldn't be any different than him working in the Winter Fae or Spring Fae forges. It will probably be the same.

"Halt who goes there?" A fae dressed in white clothes shouted. His blond hair shined brightly in the sun.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Thorin said to the blond haired fae.

The male fae jumped down taking in the sight of Thorin. "Former prince of Erebor." He said crossing his arms. "I remember you." He walked towards him and took in the ragged look that Thorin had. He shook his head. "What can I do for you Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror?"

Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat. He was hoping that this fae would not turn him away from the lands of the Seelie Faes. "Work." He said softly. He was hoping that this fae was not going to tell him to leave.

The male fae hummed with a thoughtful look.

Thorin looked at the fae with confusion. He looked quite familiar to him, but where had he seen this fae from? No it couldn't be, Prince Sindri of the Seelie Faes? But what caused him to come out here? So far away from the palace? "Sindri?" He asked.

The male fae smile. "Good thought you wouldn't have remembered me Thorin." He said proudly. He had to admit that he was glad that Thorin had remembered who he was. He laughed lightly. "I suppose we can use you in our forge. Had gotten word from Nixie and Aubrey that they had you working in their forges." He crossed his arms with a nod of his head. "That sounds about right we can have you working in our forges. I am sure that Nyla would love to have a break from working in our forges. She has been working too hard on our arrows and bows. She doesn't know how to make swords that well." He shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure why Nyla wasn't that good with making swords. Perhaps it was because of the metal that was used.

Thorin bit his lip. He couldn't help, but wonder what Nixie could have said to Sindri. "What did Nixie say?" He asked softly. He was hoping that it was nothing that had to do with their relationship that they had when he was working for them.

_Flashback_

_Nixie giggled and wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck. "Thorin." She giggled again when he beard moved against her skin as he kissed the column of her throat. She loved the feeling of his beard against her soft skin. It was so much different than having someone with no beard kissing her._

_Thorin laughed lightly when he heard her giggle again. "We can't continue doing this." He told her softly. His lips caressing her skin with scorching kisses. He was afraid of what would happen when he got caught by her brother, Suelita. That was the one thing that he didn't want to happen. He had been warned once before by Suelita not to fornicate with his sister._

_Nixie looked at him with her icy blue eyes. Confusion was written across her pale face. "It is all because of Suelita isn't it?" She questioned softly._

_Thorin nodded his head. "He doesn't approve."_

_Nixie let out a sigh. "He has no power over me. He may be king of my people, but he is still my brother." She told him softly, as her thin small hands went into his hair fisting it softly. She shook her head. "He may not approve, but he wouldn't allow his sister. His baby sister to be in fact fade away like our mother had." She bumped her nose lightly against his neck in a soothing way to him. A way that she could only get away with._

_Thorin took a breath sharply through his nose. It was something that he was not expecting from her. Not in the least bit. She knew that his neck was one of his weak points in his body. His large hands gripped onto her narrow hips tightly almost that she was certain that they were going to leave bruises this time._

Present Day

"She didn't say much other than you worked hard in the forge. She didn't say much else. I guess she didn't want to tell me anything other than that." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She always had been a bit particular about what she says to me or anyone else outside of the Winter Court. It is our way. We try not to say too much to the others."

Thorin broke from his thoughts. That was a good thing. He knew that Nixie would probably never tell a soul due to the fact that it was probably wrong. Mixing of races was frowned upon, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"Come. I will show you where you will be staying and where the forges are in the morning. You look weary from your travels." He said to the young dwarvish prince.

Thorin gladly followed Sindri down the narrow path towards the palace. Thorin couldn't help, but marvel at the marble castle that was in the distance. He had to admit that he would never see work like this again that just screamed Seelie fae design.

Sindri opened the doors to the palace. He led him to a hall that seemed to have no one in it at all. "This is the royal corridors of the palace." He told Thorin with a smile.

"Why lead me down this hall?" Thorin questioned.

Sindri laughed lightly. "Well, Thorin this hall is my hall. I will be more than glad to put you in the room." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." And Sindri wouldn't. He would want Thorin to have one of the nicer rooms. He was a guest there. Not some worker. Not in Sindri's eyes. He stopped outside of the door that was red. He put his hand on the gold knob and opened it. "This is your room." He said proudly.

Thorin looked inside and saw that it was beautiful. Draped in white and creams and golds. Colors of the Seelie faes. It was something that he was going to have to grow use to that was for sure.

"I will leave you to rest." Sindri said with a curt nod of his head. He took his leave and walked down the hall leaving Thorin standing in front of his room.

Thorin slowly slipped into the room. He put his pack onto the bed. He looked over and saw that they had put paper, ink, and quills in the room. A small sad smile came to his lips. He was going to write to Nixie. He hadn't had the chance to write to her while he was working in the forges of the Spring faes. And he missed her dearly. He walked over to the table where the quills, ink well, and parchment sat. He sat down and lit the candle.

He took a soft breath and dipped the quill into the ink that was in an ivory ink well. He began to write slowly a letter to her.

_**Dear Nixie,**_

_**I hope that this letter gets to you safely and I hope that you are safe. I am sorry for not writing to you sooner. I couldn't bring myself to write a letter to you. I didn't know what I could tell you. **_

_**I just arrive in the Seelie Court kingdom and Sindri is going to allow me to work in the forges. I am glad that he is allowing me to do so. The race of men is being stubborn. They still will not allow me to work in the forges. They think that I'll rob them blind or something in that case.**_

_**I miss you. I wish I never had to leave you. I hope that I will get to see you soon. If I don't I apologise. I don't want to be away from you like this. What have you been up to my dearest? Busy protecting the borders? I hope that you haven't been injured from any of the protecting of the borders.**_

_**I am sorry that this letter is cut short, but I do have to get some rest before I begin my first day in working in the Seelie Court forges. It won't be the same without you. You were always good at helping me when it came to it and a good way to keep my mind off of the bad things.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Thorin.**_

Thorin folded it up and knew that someone would deliver the letter to his beloved Nixie. He hoped that Nixie would not be mad at him for not writing sooner. He could only hope that was not going to be the case. He could hope that she would be forgiving of him, which it was not in the nature of the Winter Fae to forgive something like not talking to the one that they loved for a long time not hearing a single word from their loved one and now hearing from them again. It caused the fae to become irritated and not so friendly.

Thorin blew out the candle and decided to get some rest.

Meanwhile in the Winter Court Lands Nixie was returning from patrolling their borders. Her face was streaked over with black blood, sweat and silver blood going through it. Nixie had been through hell and back and protecting the borders like she had told her brother that she was going to do. But she hadn't been expecting to be ambushed with the ones that she was with by orcs.

Orcs were trying to break into their lands and take over them. Of course Nixie and her patrol was not going to allow it. They were going to die protecting their lands.

Nixie walked into the palace. Her black outfit was destroyed. She walked down the black and silver carpeted main hall that led right into the throne room. She saw her brother sitting there in the black and silver throne.

Suelita's eyes widened when he saw his sister walking down the carpet. He didn't expect her to be covered in blood. Most of the blood wasn't hers. "What news of our borders?" He questioned her quickly. "And are you alright?" He added concerned for his little sister.

Nixie kneeled before her brother in respect towards him. It didn't matter that she was the crowned princess of her people or not. It was right to kneel before the king. "The borders are safe again, brother." She said calmly. "Orcs tried to cross it by ambushing us." She didn't want to tell Suelita about that, but it had to be told.

Suelita got up from his throne and walked down to his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. His icy blue eyes met with hers. He saw pain in her eyes and knew that she was hurt.

"Nothing that I cannot handle brother." She told him with a forced smile. "May I please get cleaned up?"

Suelita nodded his head knowing that there was no point in fighting with his little sister. It would end in him having bruises and a bruised ego.

Nixie stood up and walked down the hall towards the healing ward. She passed on of the messengers. "Any word from Thorin?" She asked the messenger. She hoped that Thorin would send word to her.

"No, milady. No word from Thorin." He told his princess sadly. He didn't know what his princess would do, but from the look that was written across her face it told him that she was at whits end.

Nixie let out a sigh. "Thank you." She said softly before disappearing down the hall towards the healing ward. Perhaps Thorin did forget about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew. This took a bit to write. I was getting myself confused when I wrote this one. I had to rewrite it three times just to get it just right. If you can tell with the Seelie faes they are supposed to be the kindest faes out there. They don't hold grudges against anyone nor do they turn someone in need away. I also decided to add Nixie into this chapter just to kind of update everyone on what she is going through. Yes, she is patrolling the borders like Suelita asks her. I added a bit of drama into this chapter which is a good thing due to the fact that it is needed at some point. Yes, I do realize that this is turning into a very fairy tale. And there is no pund intended in the saying. I know that it is quite strange to see a story like this and being about faes, but I need to remind you that the faes are going to be playing a part in the quest for Erebor. A big part due to the fact that they feel like they are in debt with the dwarves of Erebor. We are half way of meeting the races of fae which is a good thing. I won't reveal who is going to be revealed next for the next group of faes that will come up in the next chapter. Yes at some point Thorin will be making his way back to the Winter Faes to see his beloved Nixie. But I can't tell you which chapter that it will be just yet. It would spoil it and I don't want to be a spoiler for this story. Hopefully soon we will be getting into the hobbit. At least I hope so. I am not sure of how soon it is going to be. As long as I get one review for this chapter I will continue on and write the next chapter. The next story that I will most likely be updating will be Star-Crossed. And if you want you can check me out on Tumblr. I do have an account on there that have some of my stories posted on there as well as reader inserts. I am taking requests on there and you are more than welcome to request something. My name on there is Lunarsaturn88. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of On the Wings of the Fae. I know that it seems strange that I am having Thorin go through all of the lands of the fae, but there is a reason for it. I know my readers need to know about what the faes are that they are going to be reading about later in the story. I promise that it will start getting good soon. Yes, I know the faes are being nice to Thorin. There is a reason for it. They are indebted to them which means that they will try to do everything in their power to make sure that the debt is repaid. The faes allow him to work, which only adds to the debt that they owe. You'll get to see more of the faes and how they act. It will take a bit to write these and it will be a fairly long story. There will be a lot of things that will change during the hobbit movie and if I read the book there might be some book references in it. I haven't decided since I haven't gotten to that point yet in the story. I hope that I have some reviewers still for this story. I promise that it will get a lot better. It will just take a bit to get to the good parts in the story. Without further ado Chapter 5 of On The Wings of The Fae.

Chapter 5

Mysterious Faes

Thorin had decided to rest outside of trees that were beginning to turn orange, yellow, reds, and browns. He had in his hands was an old letter from Nixie that he had gotten when he was with the Seelie Court. He could not help, but read the words that she had written to him over and over again. He was trying to keep in mind that he was going to be hopefully seeing her very very soon. His blue eyes wandered over the page reading her neat and small handwriting.

_**Dear Thorin,**_

_**I knew that I would be hearing from you soon. I had a feeling that you had forgotten me, but I knew that you wouldn't because you had given me one of your rings that you always wore. I still wear it proud and hopefully you will get to keep that promise to me that you will someday get to see me soon.**_

_**I am glad that you made it to the Seelie Court. One of the nicest of Fae courts that you could have picked out of the six courts. I am certain that you don't really remember what the fae courts are supposed to be like do you love? I suppose I have to tell you what to expect from them when you get there.**_

_**The Seelie court- they are the blessed, happy, harmless and beneficial out of us all. Now that is truly saying something. The Unseelie Court- Unblessed, appearing at night and can assault travellers if they don't like them. So please be careful. They most likely won't harm you if you say that you are from Erebor. Spring Court- Calm, polite, bright eyed, bushy tailed, peppy, quite, seductive, emotional, and vernal. So beware if the ladies of the spring fae start coming onto you. Summer Court- Benevolent, frivolous, venereal, hot headed. So no butting heads with them please. You most likely won't win. They are the stubbornest out of us all. Autumn Court- Malevolent but middling, strong, mystique, eerie, ravishing, and devious. Be careful with them too. They might not be so trusting. But all the same my love they will accept your help. They owe enough just like the rest of us to your people. Then there is my court. Malevolent, sensible, chilled, dark and baleful. But we weren't that bad now were we. I don't think.**_

_**I promise not to give such a history lesson next time. As for what I have been up to my love. I have been protecting the borders. Orcs ambushed us and I lost some very good people, but I am alright. I was only slightly injured due to not being able to pay attention to what was going on around me.**_

_**I know that you are busy my love. Perhaps the next time that we get to see one another we get to do what we swore to do. Get married perhaps. That is if you still wish to my love. I will be counting down the days until you return to my home. I know my brother won't be pleased with the idea of us being together, but he does not have much say in what I do any more. He would not risk the fate of his sister fading like our mother did.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Nixie**_

Thorin folded the letter up and put it into his coat. A small smile came to his lips. He was hoping that he would get to marry Nixie. He was hoping that his grandfather and father would approve of her. But it didn't matter to him. He was happy with Nixie and that was all that had mattered to him at that moment. But he knew that he would not be able to see her any time soon. And that was the one thing that had bothered him a lot.

Thorin got up onto his feet and began to walk across the borders that led into the Autumn Fae Court. He went through the winding paths that led towards where he was supposed to go.

"Hault!" A male voice rang out.

Thorin looked around trying to find out where the voice had came from. He saw a Brown haired fae standing there with a blade pointed at him at his throat none the less. Well that was something that he was not expecting. Not from the Autumn faes. He remembered what Nixie's letter had said about each of the fae courts, but the information slipped his mind at that moment. He held his hands up in the air meaning that he was not going to try anything. He could only hope that the fae that stood before him with the sword pointed at him was not going to run him through.

The brown haired fae narrowed his amber colored eyes. His sword still pointed at the dark haired dwarf that stood before him. He was not trusting of dwarves that much, but he owed his life to the ones that had saved his life and that was the people of Erebor. "Who are you?" He demanded. He was not going to remove his sword until the person said who he was.

"Puck!" A female voice broke the brown haired male from his stance. A young female fae with silver in her hair appeared. She was dressed in red clothes glaring at the young fae prince.

"Sebille." He said in surprise.

The young fae crossed her arms in anger. "Why do you threaten Thorin? He has done nothing wrong." She told him in a cross tone. Her auburn eyes were half lidded showing that she was quite upset with Puck.

Puck looked at Thorin. His auburn eyes were wide with surprise. This was Thorin. The former prince Under The Mountain. What the hell was he doing here? "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Puck behave." Sebille said glaring at Puck. "I am sure that he will explain it all if you give him the chance. You don't need to be rude to our guest." She looked at Thorin. "What brings you here Thorin?" She was curious of why Thorin was here in their kingdom.

"Sebille." Puck said softly. He was worried of why his fiancee was doing this talking to Thorin like he was their equal. They had let their greed get to them and that caused the dragon to show up. But he knew that they owed Thorin's people a return favor due how they had to save the faes from being killed just besides themselves.

Sebille put her hand up and continued to look at Thorin.

"I am looking for work." He told Sebille.

Sebille smiled a soft smile. "Work?" She looked at Puck. "I am sure that Puck won't mind you working in the forges."

Puck looked at his fiancee with wide eyes. He was hoping that she would not make that choice of Thorin working in the forges.

"Puck?" Sebille said looking at her future husband.

Puck's face flushed. "I don't think that there will be room for him to work in the forges."

Sebille glared at him. "There is room Thorin. We have heard word from the Winter, Spring, and Seelie courts. They praised your work." She said with a smile towards Thorin. She wasn't about to allow him to take work away from a man that was working trying to earn his keep in trying to find his people a home.

Thorin bowed his head in thanks. He was kind of glad that Sebille was going to allow this. He knew that Puck was going to be a bit of a hot head. But he was not expecting this bad of a hot head.

Sebille turned. "Come I will show you to the forges." She said looking over her shoulder smiling at the prince of Erebor.

Thorin followed her.

Puck followed them. He was not happy with this not in the least bit. He should have known that Sebille would do such a thing. He ended up walking to the palace. He would have a word with his soon to be bride for allowing a thieving man in their midst.

Sebille led Thorin to the forge. Sebille looked over at Thorin over her shoulder. "This is where you will be working."

Thorin bowed his head in respect towards the woman that Puck would be marrying very soon. "I thank you."

Sebille smiled. "You are welcome Prince Thorin. Please just send word to Nixie when you have a chance to." She had a knowing look upon her face.

Thorin's face burned with heat. How did Sebille know about him and Nixie? It made him rather nervous. "How did you…"

"I can see this type of thing Prince Thorin. Not many faes have that gift of seeing, but I do. I know you care for her. You and her will be happy together that is for sure. You bring out the best in one another."

Thorin nodded his head slowly. He should have known that someone would have had a gift in the lines of the faes. He just didn't know which ones. He could only hope that his next letter to Nixie would be a good one.

Meanwhile back in the Winter Fae Court Suelita looked at his sister. "You will not marry the lord?"

Nixie shook her head. Her ice blue eyes locked onto his. "No, I will not."

"And why is that?"

"I will only marry for love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of On the Wings of the Fae. I hope that I will be able to make this better. I do promise that this will get better. It is just a little slow going. I hope to update soon. This chapter gave me a little bit of a problem just due to the fact that it is hard to write for the Autumn Faes. Until next time.


End file.
